The present invention relates to a substrate treating method and a substrate treating device for performing a predetermined treatment on a substrate of a semiconductor wafer and a relevant item.
A manufacturing process of a semiconductor device includes a step of performing an etching treatment and a washing treatment on a substrate of a semiconductor wafer and a relevant item, by immersing the substrate into a treating tank, and a step of performing a drying treatment of removing a treating liquid from the surface of the substrate. Such steps are performed by a substrate treating device that has a plurality of treating tanks.
In the drying treatment, there has been an occurrence of collapse of a pattern formed on the substrate surface. The collapse of a pattern is assumed to occur due to imbalance in the surface tension because of non-uniform remaining of a washing liquid in the pattern formed on the substrate.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique for shortening the time required for replacement of the gas in the chamber, by replacing the gas with a supplied nitrogen gas and by discharging the gas with an exhaust pump (for example, JP 2009-21420 A). Further, there has been proposed a substrate treating device and a substrate treating method for preventing collapse of a fine pattern, by reducing the surface tension of pure water (for example, JP 2011-71172 A). Further, in order to shorten the drying time, there has also been proposed a technique for drying a substrate by causing evaporation of a hydrophobic agent that adheres to the substrate after a hydrophobing process is performed (for example, JP 2013-157625 A). Further, there has also been proposed a technique for performing a water repellent treatment, by immersing a substrate, of which surface is replaced with an organic solvent, into a water repellent agent stored in a treating tank (for example, JP 2016-72446 A).